


The Cat and the Crow

by MissLanaBanana



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Akuma’s a raging homosexual but honestly when is he not, Asano is trans because that's how it is in the server, M/M, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLanaBanana/pseuds/MissLanaBanana
Summary: A witch AU for a server I’m in on Discord.  It can be kinda confusing if you don’t know who these people are, but I love writing this and hope you have fun too.Asano and Luka aren’t my characters; they belong to @AshCreates.
Relationships: Akuma Tenki/Asano Hana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Cat and the Crow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshCreates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshCreates/gifts).



I write a few notes in the margins of my spellbook as Agares, my familiar, stands on my desk and bats at my hand playfully.

“Not now,” I grumble at him, making sure to shove all of my frustration and none of my delight into my voice. I love this cat, and it’s hard to stay mad at him and his cute little face, but I’m in the middle of studying for the upcoming exam.

“Yes now!” Agares squeaks out in his tiny, high-pitched voice that sounds like someone whispering into a tin can. “You can study later. I wanna play noooooow!”

“We can’t! Mama Haruka promised she’d teach us alchemy if I passed my exam, remember?”

“You’re homeschooled,” he reminds me, as if that bears repeating. It’s always his go-to excuse when he wants me to do something with him. “I’m sure she’ll just push the exam off for a bit if you pull a lie-”

“We are not lying to Mama Haruka. Or Mama Suki, for that matter. They’re the ones who’re teaching me all this. It’d be pretty damn ungrateful to just go behind their backs and take advantage of their kindness.”

“Woah, what are you, some sort of hall monitor or something?” I don’t know what that is, but the way Agares phrases it makes it sound like an insult. I don’t like that. “C’mon, ‘Kuma! Lighten up a little!”

I roll my eyes and pat his soft head.

“Agares, I love you, but do you even have a place to go in mind? Preferably somewhere where nobody will catch us if my magic goes haywire?”

He nods happily, accidentally headbutting my hand in the process. “Of course I do!”  
I sigh, defeated, and bookmark my page before closing the book and standing up. 

“Let me get my cloak on, and then we can head out.”

He hops happily off my desk and trots regally out of the room, his head and tail held high. I follow him, stopping by the coatrack to retrieve my cloak, which I throw on. It’s still a little too big for me (or I’m still a little too small for it; Kanna and I argue about that all the time), so the hood doesn’t settle around my head like it’s supposed to, and the hem trails along behind me. I fix an eyepatch to cover the gaping, empty eyesocket in my skull (it’s normally covered by my hair, but I always wear an eyepatch over it when I go outside anyway just in case it comes uncovered somehow), then open the door.

Fortunately, Agares actually did have a place in mind: the small pond behind Shin Kana’s house. Shin’s the only non-magical person who knows about my powers, so I feel fairly secure just in case my magic does actually end up backfiring and causing a scene. His father - I always forget his name, it’s something really long and complicated - is sitting out in the backyard, sipping from a glass of lemonade. He doesn’t notice me, so I slip past without attracting a single bit of attention.

I pace around the bank of the pond, occasionally skipping stones across the surface and counting how many times they bounce. When I feel nobody but Agares is watching, I take out my wand and use that to skip a stone or two instead.

“You said you would play with me,” Agares whines.

“I said no such thing.”

“Pleaaaaase? I’m bored!”

I roll my eyes and throw another stone into the water before turning to face him. 

“Well, what is it you wanna do?”

“Explore back there.” He snickers and points a small, fuzzy black paw towards a dense group of trees.

“No way,” I grunt. “It’s too early to be getting lost.”

“‘Kumaaaaa!” That’s probably the only thing I flat-out dislike about Agares: his constant stretching of syllables when he’s trying to persuade someone. “You’re being so boring! It’s almost like Mama Haruka cast some sort of no-fun-until-your-exams-are-over hex on you.”

“She did no such thing.” At least, I don’t think so. But with how competent of a witch Mama Haruka is, it’s not completely out of the realm of possibility.

“Well then, c’mon!” Before I can protest, Agares takes off, ducking into the forest.

“Agares!” I sigh. “Ugh. Wait up!” I chase after him.

I have to admit, he’s good at doing his job while also being a pain in the ass and getting what he wants. Agares was given to me when we were both young for the sole purpose of protecting and educating me. And god dammit, he’s done that, so I can hardly get mad at him.

As I chase him through the shadowy forest, I trip on the hem of my cloak, and end up tumbling over and landing right at the tip of a steep ledge.

I lie there, catching my breath. A bit of blood trickles down my right cheek, although that should be covered up easily by my hair. However, my arms and shoulders are covered in scratches and bruises. The cut on my face is easily the worst of the bunch, but I won’t deny that the injuries on my arms hurt like hell too.

I shakily get to my feet just as Agares reaches me again. He winds between my legs, making small, distressed sounds, almost like whimpers. I bend down and pat his head, something he happily welcomes.

“I’m okay, Agares. I’m fine.”

He looks up at me with relieved eyes. “I’m glad.”

“You fucking idiot, now look what you did.”

It’s now that I’m finally made aware of a tough voice hurling insults at someone else. I turn around and, visible just over the ledge, are two people in tall, pointed witch hats and the uniforms of the local school of witchcraft. Intrigued, I don’t even tell Agares where I’m going before I inch down the ledge and nestle myself between two large roots.

One of them has an unfriendly face, twisted into a harsh, disappointed snarl that peeks out from under a mess of light-purple-dyed hair. I gently touch my own hair, remembering when I dyed it that same color a few years ago. The other one has short white hair and a tear-streaked face, his green eyes misty with those same tears. A bandage is visible across the bridge of his nose. The one with the white hair is tightly grasping a small wand made of what looks like ebony wood.

“I’m sorry,” he chokes out. “I’m sorry, Asano, I’m really sorry… I was trying my b-b-best…”

“Well, we both know damned well you’re too pathetic for your best to count for anything.”

The white-haired one tips the brim of his hat to cover his face as his large eyes wander towards my direction. He gasps upon seeing me, dropping his wand.

“Dammit, Luka, that was probably just a squirrel or something. Be less clumsy!” The one with purple hair - Asano, I’m gathering - looks in my direction. Realization dawns on his face, but he doesn’t bother apologizing to Luka.

“Oh, well, look what we have here.”

I don’t like the look on his face. Hell, I’d probably be preparing to punch him if there wasn’t something in those bright, mischievous eyes that gave me pause.

“I’ll be on my way,” I say carefully. “I was just chasing my familiar, and uh... tripped.” I throw the hood of my cloak off my head.

“What a coincidence. We were just going too.”

“We were?”

“Shut it!” Asano shoots a look at Luka, then looks back to me. “Yeah, we were. It’s clear that Luka can’t do shit with magic, so we should go before he burns down the whole forest and gets us killed.”

I clamber awkwardly to my feet. “Oh. Which way are you heading?”

Asano points in the opposite direction of where I came. Dammit.

Why am I even unhappy about that?

“That way,” he tells me. “Just a bit down that path.”

“Well, I’m gonna be going the other way.”

“The name’s Asano,” he says abruptly, but before I can say anything else, he grabs Luka’s hand and drags him off.

“What an awful brother,” Agares remarks once they’re out of earshot.

I don’t respond. I just stare after them, my mind doing that weird flutter it’s only ever done once in my life.

“Hellooooo?” Agares trots over in front of me and stares up. “Earth to Akuma?”

I look down at him. There’s no doubt that my face is heating up more by the minute.

“Oh no.”

Agares recognizes the expression immediately. It takes me a moment, but when I realize it, I pull my hood back up and tug it over my face.

“Dang it, ‘Kuma!”

Agares’s frustration is understandable. After all, I’ve just fallen in love with someone who seems like an absolute asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the weird cutoff! Anyway, I hope it lives up to the standards-  
> Also I had huge writer’s block towards the end of this, so if it seems a little weird don’t worry about it


End file.
